


Hit me with your best (one) shot

by osmsauce



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dark Harry Hart, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, OR IS IT, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmsauce/pseuds/osmsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:<br/>For whatever reason, Harry has to break into / pass through where Eggsy lives. He doesn’t think anyone’s home. Eggsy startles him and he pulls his gun. Instead of being afraid, Eggsy fixes Harry with a hot stare, walks straight over, takes the gun & Harry’s hand and brings the gun to his mouth to suck. After that, Harry has to have the boy and keep him all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somebody's baby

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt submitted by von-gelmini, couldn't get it out of my head? 
> 
> Enjoy this take on gun kink and dark!Harry

He shakes his head violently, trying to knock the ringing out of his ears. Nothing doing. He grips his Sig in his right hand, wipes blood from his forehead with his left, and sets about salvaging this bloody mess of a mission. Shouldn't have had to deal with those rottweilers, cutting his forehead in the process when he dodged face first into a sidetable like some wet new recruit. Wouldn't have been a problem if he'd had sufficient Intel. _Wouldn't have been a problem if you'd have stayed the fuck out of the house and kept up surveillance like you'd been ordered,_ he would hear Merlin grouse if his glasses comm hadn't been shattered in his ill planned faceplant.

Priorities, he mutters, subduing the dogs quietly as he inches further into the flat. It's a smallish space, not much remarkable about it out of any other council flat he's had the misfortune to break and enter. His target, Dean Anthony Baker, is no where to be found, which is just as well. Harry's been tailing him for weeks, still deciding if he's worth all this trouble that Kingsman has been led to believe he's caused of late. Lots of charges that have yet to stick, and though the evidence seems to prove he's small time, Harry can't shake the feeling there's more going on than surface is telling them.

A shuffle in the dark. Harry starts, thinking this house was supposed to be empty for the night. _Fucking Merlin,_ he curses again.

A beam of light from the bedroom ahead falls on the quick figure before him. Small. Wiry. Compact. 11? No, 9 years old, maybe. Hard to tell, the bruising on the young lad's face is severe, layers upon layers of colours across his face and exposed chest. Harry's breath catches, his first thought not 'I've cocked this mission up beyond measure,' but 'he's fucking gorgeous beneath all that's marring his skin. Wonder if he'll let me get closer--' But the boy does him one better, comes right up to Harry, grips his left hand between his two smaller ones, holds Harry's gaze consideringly as he steadily licks the gun's shaft, up, down, rubs it across one swollen cheek, across his nose, cradles it against his collar bone. Harry's breath catches, sounds like a gale of wind in the stillness of the empty flat. 

'Please. Take me... Away from here.' Plaintative voice, high, begging in a way that sounds like an order instead.

Harry cleares his throat. Tries to speak, tries to shift himself in his pants surreptitiously, but the tart smirks, and he knows he's been found out. "Wh--where do you want to go?" He finds himself unable to make coherent thoughts. 

"To yours. With you. I'm...not safe here." This little, tempting thing rubs the gun across his cheek again, reaches for Harry's left hand, previously limp and forgotten at his side. Takes this hand wrapped around with his own smaller one and rubs both against Harry's growing erection.

Harry's breath catches again. "You shouldnt--" he starts, but he's silenced by a firm tug. 

"Shouldn't I?" Little young thing, certainly not the sweet innocent he looks, turns his mouth to the gun muzzle once again, opening wide as he can and just barely gets the Sig all the way in, tongue flirting along the side, eyes locked on Harry's the whole time, hand alternating between rubbing delicately and tugging hard on his cock. And Harry lets him. Lets him continue this tortuous show, enjoying how far this creature will go.

"Is that all you want?" Harry feels compelled to ask. Doesn't know where his common decency went. Doesn't care. Doesn't ask 'is that all you _need?'_ This gorgeous tart before him is the thing of his fucking dreams. "Why are you--?" 

"You're tall, dark, and gorgeous, gorgeous. You're an upgrade, far as I can tell. I'll help you take down Dean and 'is cronies, you can help me out of these pyjama bottoms, y'get me?" At that, he brings Harry's hand in to his own trousers, loose around his young hips. Places Harry's hand flat against his stomach, his pelvis, his drawstring, and then inside. Across his hip, down his thigh, skirting around the bold little tent in his own pants. Kisses the gun again and again between words. 

"Yes." Harry breathes this word like it's ripped from his throat, hand spasming against his young proposer's erection. "Yes." Reverential now. Almost pleading. 

"M'name's Eggsy, by the way. Nice to meet you, Harry." 

A sudden glaring thought breaks through the fog of lust Harry can't shake. "I never told you my name?" 

Stunning eyes crinkle up at him in youthful glee, "I know." 


	2. Promises in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one-shot that shouldn't-have-been continues: Harry finally gets his new boy home. 
> 
> Heed updated tags. I changed the rating since this went there.

From the moment he steps a foot inside, he knows he's made a terrible mistake letting the boy come home with him. A wonderful if still terrible mistake. 

The boy really is still just that. Harry'd overestimated his age, but Eggsy is small for either, and slight in a way that speaks of malnutrition and untold abuse. He's gripping Harry's hand not unlike he's afraid he'll let go, and at the same time rubs his thumb over top Harry's in a suggestive way that makes Harry remember acutely the bargain they'd made back in the target's flat.

Eggsy winks up at him, seems to know exactly what Harry is fantasizing about. He'd argue this was why he thought the boy was older than he is, but that's bullshit, and definitely part of his allure. Harry knows he's an awful man for how he wants to hurt this seemingly skilled boy, make him beg, make him squirm, make him his. And wasn't that exactly what he had been offered up on a silver platter?

The whole car ride home, with the standard issue Kingsman driver upfront, Eggsy had inched closer and closer to Harry there in the back seat. Ever so quietly he had reached out, running his small hand at the inside of Harry's thigh, alternating between teasing then rubbing at the crease where thigh met groin. Looking at Harry steadily the whole while. Harry would have chickened out, but the boy was so practiced at being completely silent that he couldn't resist; Harry grasped the boy's hand and pressed it dead centre. "There we are," he murmured. That one bold move had brought a satisfying pink tinge to the boy's cheeks. Harry's gaze had then been trained forward the rest of the ride home, with Eggsy holding firmly onto Harry's erection all the while.

So back inside the threshold at home, finally he tugs the boy closer. Eggsy comes eagerly, leaning into Harry in a way that makes his cock twitch. His cock that's at eye level with this little tease. His cock that the fucking little tease mouths against, trousers getting wet with his quick breaths. 

Eggsy brings his other hand up to wrap around Harry's thigh, and Harry lets him, wants to see how far the boy will go, so soon in Harry's employ.

Gripping hard on the back of Harry's thigh, Eggsy makes a happy noise, digging his little well trained hands deeper and harder, feels Harry's legs tremble. All the while laving the front of Harry's tenting pants with his hot mouth.

Eggsy pulls on Harry's hand, tugs til Harry relents, dropping to his knees. Lets go of Eggsy's hand, and cradles his chin instead.

"Come on, Harry..."

Harry wraps his hand around the back of the troublesome boy's head. "Well, then. What did you have in mind?" Teases his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Eggsy's neck. 

Eggsy pushes forward with his nose, rubs against Harry's cock determinedly, opens his mouth wider and grips Harry's zipper between his teeth, pulls down. Mouths open his buttons, nudges forward with his chin and shimmies Harry's silk boxers down, letting the tip of his leaking cock spring free.

At this point, Eggsy is practically prone on the floor in front of him, face full of leaking cock, stomach flat on the ground, peach ass wriggling up in the air. Trying not be distracted by this tantalizing sight, Harry doesn't think when he picks Eggsy up by his narrow hips and settles him in the V of his legs, maneuvering Eggsy's hips into a wide kneeling position, bracketing his own legs extended before him.

Eggsy is smirking, like this is where he wanted to be all along. "You little shit." Grins wider. Harry might've been played more than he thinks. By a child 50 years his junior, no less. 

Eggsy grinds down hard. Harry's almost at full mast, leaking like a faucet, and this little tease has barely tasted him. 

_Fuck it_ , he thinks, driven beyond reason in the foyer of his shadowy townhouse, thankful at least that his windows are shuttered tight against the night. He grips Eggsy's narrow hips tighter and grinds up. "You little fucking tart. Want that, is that it?" He can't stop his taunting. Eggsy holds on to his shoulders with his small grip, and Harry can feel him tremor. "There." Finally Eggsy is whining, the noises escaping his mouth getting louder and louder, hitching as he tries to catch his breath. Harry loves the shape of his little mouth, shoves two fingers in, Eggsy happily sucking long and hard, slurping around the thrusting fingers with promise.

His pleas are plaintive, muffled, as Harry reaches down to palm his cocklet, firmly stroking him to a frenzy.

Harry quirks his eyebrow at the sight before him, somehow in control of the rest of his expressions when all he's thinking is _oh sweet baby boy, how you were made for me._

Suddenly Eggsy releases Harry's fingers with a pop, pushes his face forward for the filthiest of open mouthed kisses. He knocks Harry's glasses askew, licking in as best he can can, tiny tongue probbing cavernous mouth, eventually bites down on Harry's lower lip. Harry pulls frantically at Eggsy's terribly inadequate pyjama bottoms, tossing them across the hall carelessly. Rubs his hands up and down the full length of Eggsy's lithe young body, naked now and on full display, says reverentially, "Just for me."

Eyes meet, hands tighten. Harry reaches behind and palms Eggsy's ass with one hand, fingers pressing more bruises into the boy's hip with his other. Dips a finger into his already loose hole, probes half a knuckle in, slips past with barely any resistance. Cheeks tighten around the intrusion rhythmical, the little tease, ripping a low groan from Harry's watering mouth.

"Christ, you." Cheeks tighten again, slowly grind down. 

"You ain't gonna break me, guv," the incorrigible child continues to coax Harry's finger in to the hilt with skillful muscles.

Harry drops his forehead to meet Eggsy's. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Eggsy smirking, winks at him, but his eyes are hot, not nearly as in charge of the situation as he pretends to be. Definitely not when Harry slips another finger in, thinking: _how deep can I fucking go?_ Eggsy tenses briefly at the intrusion, then grinds down harder, pressing his face in for another sloppy kiss. Whining when he doesn't get his way as Harry reaches over to the hall sidetable where he usually places his keys, and pulls a travel sized tube of lube out of a drawer, drizzling it over the tip of his exposed cock. Eggsy eagerly grasps at it with two hands, doing his best to envelop Harry's length all at once, warming the liquid up in his palms and mixing it with precome. 

Their eyes catch steady. "I'm used to not being prepped all the way," and Harry might otherwise stammer at that confession if he just didn't give a shit: his ass is bare on cool tiles, pants straining around his knees, lap full of cherub cum devil child whose blush is in full bloom across cheeks that trail down his hairless front. The boy is practically begging to be prostrated before him. Actually does beg: "Come on then," as he rocks against Harry's fingers a few more times, pulls himself up and off with a small squelch sound, barely steady with his feet planted in a crouch, straining himself to take as much delicious abuse as he can.

Shuffles forward, fits the tip of Harry's sizable cock against his fluttering hole. Softly, teasingly, Eggsy whispers, "I like a bit of rough..." And then he drops down a slow, torturous cm at a time, holding steady to both Harry's cock and shoulder. Arches his perfect chest up until Harry gets a clue and sucks at his tiny nipples, bruised and sensitive as they already are from beatings not too long ago received. Lathing the boy's whole chest as best he can until Eggsy again pulls back to look into his eyes, rests both hands on his shoulders, and sinks completely onto Harry's full girth. Harry takes ahold of both the boy's slim hips and doesn't break eye contact that the child is so keen to maintain.

Surprisingly the little tart is quiet now that he's properly impaled, and Harry begins a brutal pace, giving as good as he can, hard and steady. Eggsy's mouth falls open, but makes no sounds, cheeks still blushing amid all the bruises still there, but that's it. Harry for his part is losing it, grunts and groans ripped loud from his lips almost involuntary. Only their gazes match one another, hot fevered and strong. 

Harry jerks Eggsy down hard into his lap a few more times, grinds and grinds until he's spent himself completely. As Eggsy starts lifting himself off, Harry shakes him still once, then leans abruptly back, taking Eggsy with him, sits him across Harry's face. Eggsy might've spoken had Harry not unleashed his tongue on the boy's fluttering hole, probing deep, slurping his own excess come up where it's steadily leaking out. Finally Harry gets a reaction from Eggsy that the boy can't control, whose own cock shakes then releases thin ropes of ejaculate across his little chest and belly. Harry releases his hole and tilts the boy forward so that he can lick this mess up too, shoving two fingers back up to fill Eggsy again because he just can't help himself. "There, shh." Eggsy continues to pulse with pleasure, eyes now tightly closed, slowly canting up and down, still riding Harry's fingers through his fading tremors.

"Now that was a sight, Galahad." Merlin appears clapping on the stairs behind, is praising them both. "We'll definitely revisit that footage again soon, lad." 

Harry chuckles hotly as Eggsy startles, held forcefully in his lap. "What say you about an encore, you little tart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably shouldn't use Pat Benatar songs for the chapter titles.
> 
> No beta, all good fun. Characters not mine. I blame their actions this last chapter on the handful of ciders I drank tonight.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Be nice.


End file.
